The Populous Decree
by SlyPuff RavenDor
Summary: AU. Katniss gazes at this monstrous man from District 2; her new husband, under the Populous Decree. Is there anything beneath his cold exterior? Can she love him? Does she even want to? Cato/Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games

The Populous Decree

Cato/Katniss

**THIS IS A REPOST. I took out the bad parts.**

**Guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review. I need my spirits back after being deleted. :D**

Summary: AU. Katniss gazes at this monstrous man from District 2; her new husband, under the Populous Decree. Is there anything beneath his cold exterior? Can she love him? Does she want to? Cato/Katniss.

Rumilus: Finnish for Hulk/Monster

No Hunger Games.

Author's Note: I have read the HG books, and I loved them, but I didn't start to love Cato until the movie. (Love Alexander Ludwig!) Then I couldn't get Cato/Katniss out of my head. :) This isn't beta'd, so I hope you like it!

* * *

The Populous Decree was three fold:

1. The Capitol knows best: arranged marriages are based on genetic markers and personality traits, to produce superior offspring.

2. The Capitol understands that women are subservient to men: upon marriage, the woman will move to her husband's District, and serve her husband.

3. The Capitol values women who are dutiful to both the Capitol and their husbands: women are required to bare at least two, but no more than four, children, for the sake of the population.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen snorts angrily as she crumples up the official note embossed with the Capitol's seal. Why bother rereading it? It wasn't going to change anything.

_Katniss Everdeen of District 12:_

_As you are now seventeen years of age, and have completed your Training as a Woman, along with the Personality Tests, a husband has been chosen for you. _

_You are required to attend Dedication Day with the rest of the young women in your class. Please bring with you any and all identification papers, along with a small bag containing nothing more than the following items:_

_3 Dresses  
__3 Blouses  
__3 Trousers  
__4 Pair Socks  
__4 Pair Under Things  
__1 Pair Shoes  
__1 Apron  
__1 District Token_

_Thank you. We are sure that you are looking forward to begin your life with your husband. May the odds of being assigned an honorable one be ever in your favor. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mire Pleasure  
__Family Responsibility and Spousal Identification Office  
__The Capitol, Panem_

Tomorrow, at Dedication Day, she will be assigned a husband. She will be forced to leave her family and District forever, if she isn't lucky enough to be assigned to a District 12 boy.

Katniss sighs, and rolls over in bed, closer to Prim. She would be just fine with leaving District 12, if it didn't mean leaving her sister.

* * *

Katniss stands stiffly in the foyer of the Justice Building, along with Delly, Leevy, Madge, and the other seventeen year old girls. A heavily made-up woman enters from the Council Chamber, holding a handheld computer. She wears a bright pink wig; her face seems to be completely bleached white, and her eyes are surrounded with layers of ridiculous make-up. Her features are slightly abnormal, and Katniss figures she had gone through multiple surgeries to alter her body. The woman is followed by a Peacekeeper, who holds a strange looking device.

"Hello, lovelies!" the woman exclaims cheerfully. The room is silent—none of the nine assembled girls dressed in drab gray dresses answer. Her wide, fake smile twitches. "My name is Effie Trinket. Let's get this show on the road, shall we? I'm sure you are all so excited."

Again no one speaks.

Effie touches her wig (it doesn't move) and consults her device. "Delly Cartwright, step forward." Delly, her small cloth bag clutched in her hands, moves a few steps in front of the other girls. "Your spouse is Jarsin Mallone, of District 7. Lumber Mill worker. Congratulations, Mrs. Mallone. Please step to the side."

Delly freezes for a long moment, before the Peacekeeper who came in with Effie takes a step forward and grabs her arm. Delly jumps, but the man simply places the pointed end of his strange device against her arm and activates it. A small piece of metal is injected underneath her skin, and Delly watches it blink ominously, before small black letters appear on her wrist.

_District 7: Mallone_

Delly stares at her wrist. Effie looks at her, maybe waiting for exclamations of joy, and then turns back to the other girls. "Katniss Everdeen, step forward."

Katniss hesitates, then steps forward, her heart pounding and hands clammy.

Effie smiles at her. "No need to be so nervous, dear. Your spouse is Cato Rumilus, of District 2. Weapons Specialist. Congratulations, Mrs. Rumilus. Please step to the side."

Time stops. _Mrs. Rumilus_. Not Katniss Everdeen. Katniss _Rumilus_. Rumilus. _Wife_ of _Cato Rumilus._

A hand touches her arm, and it takes everything within her not to rip her arm out of the Peacekeeper's grip and cause a scene. A sharp prick, and then words form on her wrist, just as they had for Delly.

_District 2: Rumilus_

* * *

Cato Rumilus groans as his alarm blares in his ear. He reaches a large hand out, and smashes it into silence. Blissful silence.

"Wow. I see why you're always replacing those things."

Cato lifts his head to glare at his best friend, Marvel, the grinning devil. "What are you doing here? How did you even get into my house?"

Marvel keeps up with his stupid grin. "Gant's here too. He overrode your alarms. You know his mom is from 3—they do scary shit with technology."

Cato lets his head fall back on his pillow. "So? Why are you guys here so early?"

"It's Dedication Day, man! Whole trainload of girls—all for us. By this time tomorrow, we'll be married men!"

"By this time tomorrow, you'll have banged your wife," Gant snickers from the doorway.

Marvel claps his hands. "Exactly! Come on, man. We've got to get ready."

Cato reluctantly leaves the warm comfort of his bed, standing in front of (and towering over) Marvel. "What do you mean 'get ready'?"

Marvel's smirking face looks around the bedroom. "Sorry to tell you this, Cato, but you're kind of a slob. This place is a mess—do you think your new wife wants to come home to this? You also smell. Did you even shower after Demonstration yesterday?"

"No," Cato rolls his eyes. Cato was a Weapons Specialist for Panem Weapons, and since he was the youngest (the rookie, even though he was stronger and smarter than most of those assholes) he was the one who tested the weeks developments on Fridays, and it was called Demonstration. All the head honchos watched, and he made sure to impress them. "Besides, isn't it the wife's job to clean up the house? At least I have my own house!"

Marvel scowls. The fact that he had yet to be assigned a house (and still lived with his parents) was a touchy subject. "Whatever, dude. And wouldn't it be better to ease her into having to take care of your sorry ass? At least take a shower. We'll scrounge up some breakfast."

Cato rolls his eyes once again, but moves towards the bathroom. He would never admit it, but Cato was glad his friends were here. They were probably just as scared as he was. After today, he would have someone else sharing his life. Someone to take care of, to live with, to love. He'd never told anyone, thinking like this could be seen as a weakness, but in his heart of hearts Cato wanted a marriage filled with love. But what were the odds of that happening?

* * *

Cato stands at the train station with twenty-one other eighteen year old boys. Marvel stands to his right and Gant to his left. No one speaks—the station is dead quiet. Anticipation (mixed with a healthy amount of dread) hangs in the air.

"Man," Marvel murmurs, breaking the silence, "I hope she's not ugly." A few of the boys around them chuckle, and tension eases a little. A train whistles in the distance, and whatever reprieve Marvel's joke gave is gone. The tense silence permeates the station, and the boys stand motionless as the train slows to a stop before them. The door opens, and a woman who identifies herself as Effie Trinket steps off the train and onto the station platform.

"Hello, boys! Don't you all look dashing?" She waits only a moment for a response before continuing, "When I call your name, step forward, I will verify your identity, and introduce you to your wife." Effie smiles at them, then pulls out a handheld computer and consults it. "Dom Akers, please step forward."

A boy vaguely familiar to Cato steps towards Effie. She checks his wrist, where a month previously, at Graduation, they were all given Identification Trackers. Effie nods, taps something on her tablet, and then exclaims, "Your wife is Anise Akers, formerly of District 9. Congratulations." At her words, a Peacekeeper escorts a girl off the train. She's plain looking, in a worn green dress, and she carries a single bag. Dom looks at her for a moment, with her looking back, before he takes her bag for her, the two of them stepping off to the side.

Effie clears her throat. "Marvel Batten, please step forward." Marvel shakily steps forward after a shove from Cato and presents his wrist. "Wonderful!" Effie exclaims, as if he's done something marvelous. "Your wife is Rya Batten, formerly of District 11. Congratulations." The girl that steps of the train is prettier than the last, tall with dark skin and hair. Cato can see a calm serenity in her brown eyes, and thinks maybe she can balance out the sometimes spastic Marvel. Marvel smiles as he goes to meet his wife, and Cato hopes he will be happy.

The girls after that are unremarkable, though Cato is viciously pleased when his rival, Carr, is presented a particularly big-boned, square-faced, scowling bride from District 7. Gant's girl looks nice enough, but she's not anything special, in Cato's opinion.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Effie calls, "Cato Rumilus, please step forward." He does, and enjoys how Effie's eyes widen when as they take in all 6'6" of pure muscle. Cato stands a head taller than all of the other boys, his shoulders broad and arms well defined. Effie's eyes flicker down to his wrist, and she calls out, "Your wife is Katniss Rumilus, formerly of District 12. Congratulations."

_District 12?_ Cato sneers for a moment, before _she_ appears. Katniss is the most striking girl to exit the train, and suddenly Cato can focus on nothing else but his beautiful new wife. She's at least a foot shorter than him, but Cato finds that he likes it. His wife, Katniss, has thick, dark brown hair that is pulled back in a braid, and most unique gray eyes. They look almost silver, and stand out against her high cheekbones. Quickly, Cato scans the rest of her, and her pale blue dress can't conceal the hint of womanly curves, but Cato can also see the lithe strength in her arms. He looks back into her eyes, he can see her fire, and it excites him. Cato smiles, and reaches for his wife's hand.

* * *

The waiting is torture. All the girls, from all the Districts, are on the same train, and the waiting at each stop on the journey back to the Capitol for the girls to get off is tiring. Katniss sits in a luxurious cabin with the other girls destined for District 2 men, and talks quietly with a girl named Rya. It's comforting to have a friend, and Katniss hopes they will be able to keep up their acquaintance after this. They speak of their sisters; Rya has a sister Prim's age named Rue, and it fills the time.

By the time they pull into District 2, most of the girls have left the train for their new homes in their new Districts. Effie gets off the train to greet the boys, and the silent Peacekeeper who chipped them waits by the door. One by one they are called, and Katniss squeezes Rya's hand when she stands.

Finally, Katniss hears her name, and the Peacekeeper brings her out into the District 2 sunshine. Katniss sees her husband (Cato, right?) for the first time, and unwittingly, her breath catches in her throat. Cato Rumilus is a beast of a man, tall with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. His blond hair is slightly spiky, and deep brown eyes study her. He's the most handsome, and most terrifying, man she's ever seen.

He steps forward and reaches for her hand, to help her off the train, and her small hand is engulfed by his warm one. Katniss looks into his not-exactly-friendly eyes, and wonders about her future. Would he treat her decently? Could she ever love him?

* * *

The walk to the Justice Building is quiet. Cato carries her bag, and his hand is still large and warm surrounding hers. Katniss doesn't feel bad for not saying anything, since no one else is speaking, to their spouse or otherwise. Which is just fine with her, she has no idea what to say to her new husband. She's never really been good at speaking to new people (Rya, on the train, was so sweet it was easy), but Katniss can guess that it won't be easy to get to know Cato.

Her heart aches for her little sister. Having Prim close would make everything okay.

The street is lined with people, shouting congratulations and throwing rose petals over the newlyweds. Katniss notices that her spouse garners quite a few stares from the women of District 2, and her spot next to him earns her glares. Katniss tenses. She didn't come here to get in the middle of any love triangle. She was forced here, and she doesn't want any bitches many the rest of her life more miserable. He seems to notice her discomfort, for he squeezes her hand. Miraculously, it does bring Katniss a bit of comfort.

The crowd follows the parade to the steps of the Justice Building, where the Mayor of District 2 stands on the steps. He wouldn't look out of place at the Capitol, with bright orange hair, and the most hip (ridiculous) fashions. When all twenty-one couples stand before him, the Mayor smiles and throws out his arms. "Yet another Dedication Day draws to a close. We," he uses the royal we, "of District 2 welcome you, young women, to our beloved District. We hope that you will find joy here, in serving both your husbands and your District. You are District 2 citizens now: forget your previous homes. Your lives are here now." He smiles benevolently down upon them. "And now, the Contract Clause. Ladies, turn to your husbands, and recite your vow."

Katniss turns to Cato, looking up into his strong features. Her heart clenches; after she says these words, there will be no going back. She will be shackled here forever; to this District, to this man. She opens her mouth, and out spills the vow all girls are required to memorize for Graduation. "I am a humble servant of Panem. My life is in service to the continuing of the Peace and Prosperity of the Nation. I am a humble servant to my husband. My life is in service to the caretaking of him. I vow to forever obey and sustain your wishes, and serve you to the best of my ability. I am your loving wife." The girls practically say it in unison, all finishing within a few seconds of each other.

The Mayor smiles. "Excellent. Men, recite your vow."

Cato gazes at Katniss, his eyes dark and fathomless as he recites back, "I am a humble servant of Panem. I accept your vow, wife. I vow to provide for you until the day I pass, all in the service of the continuation of the Peace and Prosperity of the Nation. I am your loving husband."

The Mayor claps and laughs as the boys finish. "Excellent, excellent! Under the marvelous Populous Decree, another Dedication Day has ended. All across Panem, young people take their first step on the journey of the rest of their lives! Long live Panem! Long live President Snow!"

The crowd surrounding the newlyweds screams back, "Long live Panem! Long live President Snow!"

Cato gazes at Katniss and feels lost. Katniss gazes back and feels empty.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Populous Decree

Chapter 2

Cato/Katniss

* * *

**Reposted.**

* * *

Cato leads Katniss to a small silver car, parked in a row of small silver cars. He places her bag in the trunk, and opens her door for her. She looks amazed, and he realizes she's probably never ridden in a car before, back in District 12. He gets in and starts to drive, but they still don't speak. It's a short drive to his, their, house, but when Cato looks over at Katniss as he pulls into the driveway, she's fast asleep.

There are two possible explanations: she trusts him enough already to fall asleep in his presence, or she was absolutely exhausted after a trying day. Cato was willing to bet it was the latter. He ponders, for a few moments, what to do. It would be pretty rude to wake Katniss up just so they can consummate their marriage. (His mother would probably kill him.) Cato sighs, and quietly exits the car, walking around to the trunk to retrieve Katniss's bag.

The bag slung over his shoulder, Cato gingerly lifts his sleeping wife out of the car and into his arms. He's surprised by how small she is, how little she weighs. Her presence is such that you don't realize how small Katniss actually is. Cato smiles down at her. That's a good quality to have.

Holding Katniss in one arm to unlock the front door is no problem, and he carries her up to the master bedroom. Again using one hand, Cato pulls back the covers and gently lays her down. Pulling the covers back up over the still sleeping Katniss, his eyes dart to the other side of the bed. He sighs; crawling in bed with a woman, no matter that she's his wife, that he's actually never spoken to is probably frowned upon. He sets her bag on the floor by the nightstand, grabs a spare blanket, sends a longing glance at the comfortable bed, and heads down to the hard couch.

Well. Married life is off to a great start.

* * *

Katniss is floating. She's surrounded by warmth, curled up in soft sheets. She doesn't feel Prim in bed next to her, but figures that her sister is already awake. She opens her eyes slowly, and freezes. The sheets surrounding her are bleached white, instead of soft gray, and the bed and pillows are too soft to be her own.

Katniss sits up so fast her head buzzes.

It all comes rushing back. Dedication Day. Her marriage. Cato.

She looks around, and the other side of the bed doesn't look slept in. _He had let her sleep alone?_ It was a kindness she didn't think he looked capable of.

She stays in bed (it is really comfortable), before rising. She's still dressed in yesterday's clothes, but her shoes are sitting by her bag on the floor. Katniss uses the bathroom, thinks about showering, since she feels grimy and unclean, but her stomach rumbles. _Food first_, she thinks.

Katniss studies the house—her new home—as she makes her way downstairs. The walls are a simple white, but the light fixtures are encased in glass, and very stylish. Her toes sink in the luxurious carpet, but the stone floor of the bathroom chills her whole foot. The feel of the house is open, but there are no personal effects anywhere. The house is a study in dichotomies, just like the man who lived here. _He seems large and menacing, but he lets me sleep, when it would have been in his right to wake me to consummate our marriage?_

She softly walks downstairs, and sees a blanket covering the couch, confirming her suspicions of where he slept. In the kitchen, Cato sits at the table with a cup of coffee and a plate with the remnants of breakfast. As she enters, he turns towards her even though her steps are quiet.

"You're up," he says softly, almost surprised. Katniss nods, not knowing what to say. Cato stands. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll get you some breakfast."

Katniss sits in the seat across from his, after a moment's hesitation, while Cato fills a plate with scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast. The coffee he brings her is hot, and warms her entire body. She eats to fill the awkward silence.

Cato looks stiff and uncomfortable in his chair—a large and monstrous presence trying to come off as non-threatening. It doesn't really work. "What was your old name?" he asks suddenly.

Katniss pauses in her chewing. "My name was Katniss Everdeen." She picks at her toast.

He swallows. "Did… Do you have a family back in District 12?"

"It was just my mother, my younger sister, and me. Although, I was the one who mostly took care of my sister, Prim," Katniss murmurs. Cato waits, but she doesn't elaborate. "What about you?" she asks after a moment.

"My father, mother, and younger brother live near the quarry. You could meet them today, if you wanted."

"Sure," Katniss says unenthusiastically.

"Good," Cato murmurs.

Another awkward silence.

"So is 'Weapons Specialist' code for Peacekeeper?" Katniss asks, barely keeping the contempt out of the word "Peacekeeper."

Cato twitches, startled by both her sudden question and because he could still pick up on her disgust. "No. I work for Panem Weapons, designing, building, and testing new, more efficient, weapons. I'm not a Peacekeeper."

"More efficient weapons? Why do we need more efficient ways to kill each other?" Katniss snarls.

Cato is momentarily stunned by the fire in her eyes, before he registers her words and starts to get angry. "I don't make weapons to randomly kill people. I make weapons to protect Panem!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself…" Katniss mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Do you think Panem is the only country out there?" Cato snarls right back. "Do you think we're all safe? Peace and prosperity may have been brought to Panem, but the world is still an ugly place. Have you seen a World Map? The Oceans may be large, but other countries have aircraft just like Panem. Panem is only safe if we can protect ourselves."

He sees that some of her anger is diffused, but she isn't ready to give up the fight. "I've never seen a 'World Map'. How do you know that all this 'danger' isn't just an excuse for violence?"

"Never seen a World Map? What did they teach you back in 12?" Cato snorts.

Katniss narrows her eyes. "I'm sure they showed the boys maps. Us girls, though? We are destined to be homemakers, why do we need to learn about the world around us?" Her voice is sarcastic and harsh.

Cato softens. "I'll show you a World Map," he murmurs.

Katniss is quiet. The silence isn't awkward this time, it's almost comfortable. "May I go take a shower? The train wasn't a Capitol train, so it wasn't very clean."

His eyebrows furrow. "Why are you asking my permission? You live here too, now."

Her eyes are devoid of the fire that lit them during their argument. "I'm your wife. It's my job to obey you."

* * *

Cato listens to the water running in the upstairs bathroom, and analyzes his previous conversation with his wife, like he would a malfunctioning weapon. The alignment of the barrel, the balance of the blade, it's all off. Their conversation is stilted and awkward (except when they were arguing); they didn't know how to act around each other.

He sighs, but refrains from putting his head in his hands. (That was a sign of weakness. The first rule Cato learned under the dictatorship of his father was to never show any weakness. The stone and the masons that worked it would never hesitate to crush you to death, he said.)

The front door opens and a cheerful voice calls out, "Cato! Mrs. Cato! Is it safe to come in? Is everybody decent?" Marvel strolls into the kitchen, and looks surprised when he spots Cato sitting at the table, fully clothed, and no wife to be seen. "What's up, man?" He takes Katniss's vacated seat.

"Trying to figure out this whole 'co-habitation' thing. How did you get in my house this time? You didn't bring Gant, did you?"

Marvel smirks. "You didn't change your pass-codes after Gant hacked them yesterday. A little distracted?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Cato laughs. "No. She fell asleep last night."

Marvel grimaces. "During…? That's cold, man."

Cato punches Marvel hard in the arm, making the slighter boy wince again. "No, dumbass. As if a woman could fall asleep if _I_ was in bed with her. She fell asleep in the _car _and I didn't want to be a douche and wake her up. We didn't do anything."

"Very gentlemanly of you, Cato," Marvel snickers.

Cato scowls. "Whatever, Marvel. How was _your_ night? It couldn't have been that good if you're here so early."

Marvel stutters and blushes. Cato starts to laugh. "Shut up, asshole. Last night was _fine_. I could just tell that she wanted to be alone this morning. Where's _your_ wife?"

"She's taking a shower," Cato scowls.

"Without you?" Marvel snickers.

"Your wife chased you out of the house!"

They are silent.

"This whole 'married' thing is going to be harder than I thought," Marvel murmurs.

Cato just nods.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Populous Decree

Chapter 3

Cato/Katniss

*A quote from "Self Reliance," an essay by Ralph Waldo Emerson, Mr. Transcendentalist.

**This is the edited version, with no naughty parts.**

* * *

Katniss hesitantly walks downstairs after completing her shower and dressing for the day. Cato is still sitting at the kitchen table, though he has changed clothes and is perusing the newspaper. Marvel has been kicked out of the house by Cato.

He looks up when she enters. "Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yes." And she had. It was the nicest shower she had ever taken, and this was the cleanest she had ever felt. Katniss had stood under the deluge of warm water, gazing at the marks on her wrist, wanting to share the wonders of the Capitol Imported shower with Prim, and hating that she might never see her sister again.

Cato waits for her to elaborate, or continue the conversation in any way, and finally speaks after nothing is forthcoming. "Would you like to meet my family?"

Katniss shrugs. _Why not?_

* * *

The house that Cato drives to is quite a bit smaller than the one in which he lives. It's constructed of an old gray stone, the roof thatched with hay. The one window has worn wooden shutters, and the road is gravel, not paved. The whole section of District 2 near the mines and quarries looks strikingly similar to the Seam back in District 12.

Katniss thinks of Cato's house, with its air conditioning and garage and wonderful shower and her heart clenches. She hadn't realized she had married the equivalent of a Merchant, a member of the District Upper Class. It feels wrong, somehow. She's always been on the bottom looking up, and suddenly never wanting for anything is impossibly strange.

She pauses when Cato immediately exits the car and walks up to the front door. He glances back, and Katniss follows, noticing the lovingly tended to flowers under the window. Cato knocks, and Katniss takes note of the way his back stiffens when the door opens.

Marcus Rumilus is a good head shorter than his son, but is wider and thicker from hauling stone blocks all his life. He has oily black hair that hangs limp around his scowling, scarred face. At first glance, Marcus and Cato look nothing alike, but upon closer examination, Katniss finds similarities in their facial features, their eyes, and their stances.

"Hello," Marcus roughly grunts to Katniss, before turning away and lumbering into the house without waiting for a response.

_Lovely man_, Katniss thinks sarcastically.

Cato's mother, Patrina, steps forward, and this time Katniss immediately sees the resemblance. Cato clearly took after his mother. Patrina Rumilus is willowy; blond with fair skin. She has bright green eyes, and Katniss knows she hailed from District 4. Whispers of younger beauty haunt her features as a small smile stretches across her face.

"Mom," Cato introduces, after giving her a big hug, "This is my wife, Katniss. Katniss, this is my mother, Patrina Rumilus."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Katniss," Patrina says. Her voice is soft, unobtrusive.

Katniss forces a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Rumilus."

Patrina's lips twitch. "Please, call me Patrina." She gestures to bother of them, "Come in, come in."

Cato and Katniss follow her through the door and into the main room. The house is small, most of it taken up by the living room/kitchen. Two bedrooms and a bathroom split off from the main room. Katniss glances around, and sees that a worn couch sits in front of an old box TV set near a large, square kitchen table with four chairs situated around it. Against the far wall is a long stone counter, broken up by an open sink on one side and a stove on the other. Cabinets hang from the ceiling. A few pictures decorate the walls, but the whole house is saturated with a cold, emotionless feeling. The floor is stone, and the fire in the hearth cannot fight back the chill, let alone chase away the shadows.

The entire house is dark, and suddenly Katniss is thankful that Cato escaped this (for it _was_ an escape) and lives in the white house. Cato's house may not be warm and personal, but at least it wasn't dark and dreary like this. Patrina goes to the oil lamp that sits on the table and lights it, throwing a little more light into the room that simply illuminates the shabbiness of the furnishings more.

A door opens, and a young boy enters from one of the bedrooms. He is maybe fourteen, and, Katniss notices, looks almost nothing like Cato.

"Gus!" Cato says warmly, rising from his seat at the table to embrace his brother. "It's good to see you. This is my wife, Katniss." He turns to Katniss. "Katniss, this is my little brother, Augustus."

Augustus, too, isn't as tall as Cato, and has his father's coloring; dark hair, olive skin, but with the lithe body of a still developing young boy. His eyes are kind and his voice is soft when he speaks. "It's nice to meet you, Katniss. You can call me Gus, everyone does." It's clear that Gus received his mother's temperament and his father's looks, as surely as Cato was the complete opposite.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gus," Katniss smiles.

By this time, it's already noon. Marcus has disappeared into the larger bedroom, and no one feels like venturing forth to retrieve him, so Gus takes the fourth place at the table, between his mother and Cato. Patrina brings out a plate of sandwiches and a bowl of apple slices. A pitcher of cold water completes the lunch meal. Cato and Augustus grab three sandwiches each and begin to eat ravenously, while Patrina and Katniss are content with a single sandwich.

When the boys are both two sandwiches deep, Patrina starts a conversation. "So, Katniss, what District are you from?" she asks, wanting to get to know her daughter-in-law better.

"I'm from District 12," Katniss says quietly.

Patrina smiles and Katniss can't detect any condescension in her voice or features. "Really? What was that like?"

"Fine," Katniss elaborates, "I lived with my mother and my little sister near the coal mines. Things were usually tight, but the electric fences were almost never turned on, so I would forage and hunt for food in the outlying forest."

"You hunt?"

"Yes, with a bow and arrows. My father taught me." Katniss says simply. She takes a bite of her sandwich to fill her mouth.

Cato looks interested. "Are you a good shot?"

"Of course," Katniss smirks. Cato surprises her by smiling semi-warmly, his eyes bright and curious. Katniss involuntarily feels a blush creep up her cheeks, even as she scathingly thinks, _Of course. Weapons. The only thing that interests him._ She looks own at her plate and eats an apple slice.

"Does District 12 have a public library?" Augustus asks suddenly, rejuvenating the conversation.

Katniss looks up. "No. The School had one, but students were not allowed to take books home."

Gus looks scandalized that anyone could be denied the glory of literature. "Truly? District 2 has a public library in Town. The selection is poor, and most of the volumes are non-fiction, but it's still nice. I'm friends with the librarians, and I volunteer quite often."

There's a bang closely followed by a curse from the back bedroom, and tension immediately engulfs the table.

"Cato…" Patrina pleads quietly.

Cato stands abruptly, the chair harshly screeching in its backwards motion. He says nothing, but stalks his way over to the bedroom. He forces his way into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. The tense silence hangs over the three pretending to eat.

Muffled arguing can be heard from behind the closed door.

"So, Katniss," Patrina starts, trying to lighten the mood, "Do—"

"Don't call my wife a whore!"

Patrina stops short, her entire face going white.

"This is my house, I'll call her whatever I damn well please!"

"She's done nothing! Don't force your hatred of me onto her, or Mom for that matter. I noticed that she doesn't have any new bruises. Is she getting better at hiding them or have you just been spending all your time, and money, at the brothel?"

Katniss flinches right along with Patrina, noticing that the older woman's hand goes touches her temple. Yes, now that's she looking, Katniss can see a fading bruise there. Augustus has his head in his hands, fingers covering his ears.

"Shut the fuck up, boy! You think because you're a big shot WS that you're above me? I can still beat you bloody, you little shit! Masonry is real men's work. You've gotten soft, sitting at a desk all day. Can you even fuck your little wife?"

There's the sound of a fist hitting flesh, scuffling, and more punches being thrown, before Cato storms out of the back room. He's unharmed but for a small bruise on his cheek, but his countenance is menacing, eyes flashing. "Katniss, let's go. Mom, Gus, I'm sorry that we had to cut our visit short."

Patrina jumps up, her hands twisting together in knots. "That's fine, Cato. It was so nice to meet you, Ka—"

"Boy!" Marcus Rumilus appears in the doorway, and his lip is split, as a dark bruise forms around his right eye as well. Clearly, being a Weapons Specialist _hadn't_ made Cato soft. "Get the fuck out of here! Don't you fucking come back!"

"Gladly!" Cato screams. He grabs Katniss by the hand and hauls her out of the hovel.

_A lovely visit, _Katniss thinks sarcastically.

* * *

The car ride home is silent—Cato broods about his argument with his father, and Katniss tries to grasp that poverty exists even in rich and favored Districts like 2. _The Capitol really _is_ corrupt_, Katniss ponders, _if it doesn't even take care of its favored citizens_.

Cato brings the car to a stop in front of the white house and lets it idle. "I have to go into work today. I'll be back around six," he says. Katniss nods. "Could you have dinner…" he trails off awkwardly.

"Yes," Katniss replies simply. She gets out of the car. He drives away.

* * *

For Katniss, the hours drag on endlessly, mind numbingly. She places her few clothes into the wardrobe (he had cleared a space for her), sets her toothbrush next to his, and her bag of other toiletries in a drawer. She cleans the house a bit, but it doesn't take more than a half hour. Sparse and impersonal it may be, but the white house was strangely clean for an ex-bachelor pad.

All productive tasks complete, and it being too early to start dinner, Katniss sits on the couch with the color TV on, trying to resist the urge to twiddle her thumbs. _'With consistency, a great mind has simply nothing to do*,' indeed_, Katniss thinks. The white house is a beacon of Capitol cleanliness and perfection, and here she sits, conforming to their ideal of a perfect housewife.

She longs for home; Prim, her mother, Gale, the Hob, hunting. Oh, Katniss yearns to escape into the woods and feel as if she actually has an ounce of power over her own life.

* * *

For Cato, the hours pass quickly. He finishes his official projects quickly, and moves on to work on his personal side projects. Cato was a Weapons Specialist, yes, but his _exact_ specialty was "Spears, Blades, and Other Primitive Weaponry." Panem Weapons mostly focused on the newest and best technology, but they recognized that it was important to also supply their Peacekeepers and other soldiers with less advanced weaponry (read: weapons mindless drones can use, and only maim those that they're supposed to maim).

Cato had just finished his latest project, lovingly placing it and it's accessories in a case, when he was quite rudely interrupted.

"Hey, Rumilus!" a rather unpleasant voice calls, "You been down to the Academy lately? I heard that they just got in this plebe from 11 who could totally kick your ass!"

Cato scowls, turning from his desk to meet the intruder. His scowl slides into a sneer. "I don't think so, Claude. I'm still their Instructor."

Claude smiles nastily. "Barely. How does your wife feel, Cato, knowing that her husband trains Peacekeepers? I heard she's from 12. Peacekeepers get a little…frisky all the way out there."

Cato stands, towering over Claude threateningly. He fights back a smirk, loving the feeling of power he gets when he sees in other's eyes the fear he causes. It's a heady feeling, almost as good as pounding his fists into a plebe's flesh, wrapping his fingers around a Prisoner's neck.

He raises an eyebrow. Claude flees the room.

* * *

Cato returns home around six o'clock. He lowers a bag from his shoulder as he enters the kitchen, placing it on the floor. "Hello, Katniss."

Katniss stands in front of the stove, stirring the noodles. She glances up, a spark of _something _lighting within her. "Hello, Cato. Dinner is almost ready." He stands there awkwardly while she strains the water from the noodles and uncovers the sauce. She jumps, startled, when he suddenly moves forward and opens a cupboard, reaching in and grabbing two plates.

"Sorry," Cato mutters, going to set the table.

Katniss dishes up their dinner, and they sit across from each other, eating. The meal is more awkward than it was with his mother and brother, since it was just the two of them.

"Could I go see Patrina and Gus tomorrow?" Katniss asks, eager to never again spend such a boring afternoon stuck alone in the white house.

"My parents live in the lowest part of the Lower District, nearest the mines. It's not a good place." Cato gazes into her eyes, and Katniss can see how serious he is. "_Never_ go into the Lower District without me. It's not safe. This is the upper section of the Middle District; a good place."

Katniss chafes under the restriction, and asks, "If it's such a horrible place, why do you let your mother and brother live there? You have plenty of room here."

Cato sighs. "Katniss, it's not like I haven't tried. Don't you think I would rather have my mother and brother not living in squalor? My father won't allow it. He hates that I've succeeded where he failed." He runs his fingers through his hair. "My father won't even let them visit. I always go down to the quarry town."

"How do they assign housing?" Katniss asks. "Why is there such a difference between where the masons live and where you live?"

Cato gives her a condescending look. "You're not that naïve, Katniss. It's all according to usefulness and production. I am a Weapons Specialist, one of only a few dozen in the entire District. I do more 'important' work for the Capitol than just cutting and hauling blocks of stone. _We _live closer to the Factory than to the Quarries. The Capitol favors industrial workers, and so their pay is higher. So, they have a higher standard of living."

"So even in District 2 the Capitol picks and chooses which citizens to favor and which to oppress? That's horrible! How can you stand to see people blatantly oppressed?" Katniss exclaims, outraged.

Cato sighs again, running a tired hand over his face. _Why did every conversation they had turn into an argument?_ He stands without answering her and places his empty plate into the sink. He pauses there, his back to her. "I got you something. But you might not want it—it could be seen as a gift from the _Capitol_," he spits.

Katniss flinches. He nods to the bag he had set down earlier, and she lifts it onto the kitchen table before unzipping it. Inside are a beautiful new bow and a quiver of arrows. "Cato…" Katniss murmurs, shocked. He doesn't move. "Cato…" Katniss says again, walking over to him and touching his arm. He looks at her. "Thank you," she says softly, and Cato can see in her eyes that she means it.

She looks into his eyes, and before she can convince herself to do otherwise, leans up and kisses him. It would have been impossible if Cato hadn't leaned down, which he did, easily lifting Katniss off her feet and pressing her into the nearest wall.

The kiss starts off slow and sweet, a perfect first kiss, but soon Cato deepens it, to which Katniss willingly surrenders. She feels his kiss all the way to her toes. Her fingers tingle, and she clutches tighter to his broad shoulders to anchor herself. Katniss had never believed the other girls' giggles and gossip, but now she finds that their rumors of kissing hold truth. Her head feels fuzzy and she's warm all over.

She doesn't love Cato—hardly even knows him—but he makes her body feel like it's about to explode.

* * *

-You Know What Happens-

As she lies there, completely boneless, Cato walks to the bathroom and comes back out with a wet cloth, with which he gently cleans her. When he crawls back in bed, Katniss pulls him to her, loving the way his large body covers hers. Having Cato's arms around her make her feel warm and safe.

Wrapped up in the warm bed, she can almost pretend that this place is home, that she is loved.

The next morning, Katniss wakes warm; warmer than she's ever been. She snuggles closer to the source of the heat, trying to cling to the last vestiges of slumber.

The warmth is moving.

Her eyes spring open and she is momentarily blinded by the light, and by the sight of the strong chest before her. Katniss freezes and waits for her brain to catch up to her eyes.

Cato. Her. Close. Warm. _Consummation._

A blush crawls its way up her cheeks, and Katniss gingerly tries to extract herself from where Cato is holding her surprisingly gently against his chest. She had been sleeping half on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder with an arm around him.

Cato groans and tightens his grip, thwarting her escape. "Where're you goin'?" he mumbles, burying his face in her dark hair.

Katniss squirms. "I have to use the bathroom."

He sighs and gives her neck an open mouth kiss, "Fine." His arms loosen enough that Katniss slips out of bed and scampers into the bathroom, firmly closing the door behind her.

Cato chuckles and stretches like a large cat, lounging against the pillows. He listens to his wife move around in the bathroom. _She's really my wife now, isn't she? _Cato ponders with a perverted grin.

Katniss emerges, wearing his shirt from last night. On her, it's so big that it falls to her knees, but Cato's appreciative eyes can still make out her form. It's strange, but Cato inexplicably thinks that she looks both adorable and sexy.

She hesitates for a moment, standing in the middle of the room. Cato opens his arms in invitation, and is pleasantly surprised when she lowers herself onto the bed, crawling back into his embrace.

_This, _Cato thinks, _is what married life was supposed to be_.

* * *

After Cato has gone to work for the day, Katniss wanders downstairs. She sees the case sitting neglected on the kitchen table, and goes to inspect it further. Katniss takes her new bow in her hands, running her fingertips over its smooth lines. It was made with beautiful workmanship, the arrows as well. Her fingers touch something along the bottom ridge, and she brings it closer to her eyes. Engraved into the bow are the words "Man. by C. Rumilus."

Her hands pause their in their inspection. Cato made this bow. Made it for _her_. Her heart pounds strangely in her chest.

What could this mean?

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Populous Decree

Chapter 4

Cato/Katniss

**We have come to the edge of what I posted before.**

Disclaimer: In case I haven't done one of these before, I _do not_ own _The Hunger Games_.

(1): Quote from J.R.R. Tolkien

(2): Eastern Commonwealth. Post-apocalyptic area comprised of all Asia. Totally stole this from _Cinder_ by Marissa Meyer. Finished that 400 page book in one day, I did. It's like a post WWIV retelling of Cinderella with robots and people on the moon and it's _awesome_. Totally recommend it.

(3): Quote from Carl Sagan

(4): Quote from United States of America's Declaration of Independence, 1776

* * *

"Are you ready, Mr. Rumilus?"

Cato glances at the pretty tech, who bats her eyes coyly and rests a delicate hand on his arm. He can practically _feel_ her interest. She's busty and blonde and around his age. He smirks. "Yes."

The elevator dings and the double doors slide open, leading into a stark, gray hallway. The tech leads him to the metal door at the end. She swipes her wrist at the sensor and presses a comm. button. "Mr. Rumilus to Interrogation Room B." The door slides open and they walk through into a small room, the tech making sure to brush up against Cato as they do.

Inside the room there are two men. The one gussied up in a dark suit stands to greet them, his bright orange hair slicked back with an overindulgence of product. The other, a male technician, glances up at them but quickly returns to focusing on the computer screen in front of him. The majority of one wall is taken up by a large window, though there is a screen covering it.

The man in the suit gestures to the door. "That will be all, Mrs. Garvis." Mrs. Garvis gives Cato one last sultry look and exits the room.

"Mr. Mayor," Cato says, "This is a surprise. You don't usually observe our Interrogations."

"Yes, well," the Mayor replies evasively, "This is a, let's just say, _delicate_ situation we find ourselves in, Mr. Rumilus. President Snow wants me to _personally_ relay your findings to him. He wanted to send out one of his personal Interrogators, but I assured him that you are the best." He gazes intently at Cato. "This is a _very _important Interrogation, Mr. Rumilus. Do not disappoint me."

Cato smiles blandly, not at all showing his register of the threat. For all his eccentricities and shows of benevolence, the Mayor of District 2 is ruthless and powerful, second only to the President of Panem himself. "Of course, Mr. Mayor. Is there anything specifically that I'll be looking for?"

The Mayor picks up a folder from the table where the male technician studiously ignores them in favor of the computer. Cato catches a glimpse of the screen, and it shows the outline of a human form, colored with heat sensors and vital signs. The Mayor hands Cato the brown folder. There is a name and rank written boldly on the front cover.

_Dr. Martin Aurelius – REBEL_

"Names and Locations of Rebel leaders and Bases in District 13. Also, codes for launch sequences and plans of attack."

Cato doesn't react to this information, just keeps looking over the file, ("Male. Age 41. Unmarried. No children. Trained in both psychology and medicine. Confirmed Rebel connections…") but inside he is reeling. _District 13? All of the Rebels he had previously Interrogated were from the regular Districts, 8, 11. Hadn't District 13 been destroyed over fifty years ago? What the fuck was going on?_

"My tools?" he asks instead.

The Mayor clears his throat. "Your _equipment_, along with a few other objects that President Snow sent to help, has been set up in the Interrogation Room."

"And do you need him… after?"

"No," the Mayor smirks, his face twisting, "Do whatever you need to get the information. The body will be disposed of later."

Cato smirks back. "Excellent." He sets the folder down, all pertinent information gleaned, and walks to the armored door opposite the one he entered from. "Would you care to watch?"

The Mayor pushes a small button beside the covered window, and the screen dissolves. The adjacent room is completely visible. "Please begin, Mr. Rumilus."

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Dr. Martin Aurelius is jolted from his doze by the closing of a door and a lock mechanism clicking shut. He cranes his neck to see as much as he can, strapped to a table as he is, and his eyes widen at the monster of a man he is now trapped in an enclosed space with. He's tall, he's strong, and Dr. Aurelius doesn't like the look in his eyes.

"Dr. Martin Aurelius," the menacing man says slowly, testing the name on his lips, "It is simply a pleasure to meet you." His words sound cheerful, but his voice is deep and whispers with the promise of pain.

"Truly?" Aurelius' dry throat croaks, "I am sorry, but I cannot say the same."

The Interrogator laughs darkly as he walks further into the room, and it sends a shiver down the Doctor's spine. "Now, now, Doctor. None of that. I just need some information from you, and then you are free to go."

Dr. Aurelius snorts. "Now, why don't I believe you? Torturer! I will never betray my comrades! 'Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens!'" (1)

The man rolls his eyes, strolling to a large toolbox that stands near the table where Aurelius is immobile, inspecting it. "You would be surprised how many people say that just before they confess their souls to me. Although, I do not prefer the label _Torturer_. I am an _Interrogator_, Dr. Aurelius. There _is_ a difference."

"What do you want from me?" Aurelius cries. "I am but a simple Doctor!"

The Interrogator snorts. "A simple Doctor from a District that does not exist and that has connections with Rebels. Enemies of Panem." He leans over the Doctor's prone form, his visage upside down to Aurelius. "Now, why don't I believe _you_, Doctor?" he mocks. He stares into Dr. Aurelius' eyes. "I need names of Rebel leaders, locations of Rebel bases, launch codes of nuclear missiles, and plans, Dr. Aurelius. Plans of attack. And you are going to tell them to me."

"N-never! I will tell you nothing!"

"Then you are a fool," the Interrogator says breezily. He straightens and walks back over to the chest of tools. He unlatches the lid and lifts it easily, smiling down at the gleaming metal inside. He spots the new Instruments of Interrogation, compliments of President Snow, but bypasses them for his old favorite. "Do you know what this is?"

Dr. Aurelius glances at the long dagger in the man's hand, swallowing as he takes in the wicked looking bends and curves in the demonic blade. "No."

The Interrogator caresses the blade softly. "This is a _kris_. A magnificent blade, don't you agree? It originated in what is now known as the Eastern Commonwealth(2), but it has been around for thousands of years." He smiles. "Imagine. A blade so perfect that its continued use thrives for _thousands of years_." He sighs in pleasure. "The Ancients believed that the curves of the _kris_ made it more deadly a weapon, for they sever more blood vessels and open a larger wound. It was also a common practice to apply various types of poisons to the blade, all in the name of suffering and pain." The Interrogator shakes his head and laughs, blond hair brushing against his forehead. "Why do you Rebels work to destroy Panem? Before the order and structure of Panem, there was chaos and anarchy. Why would you try to destroy this?"

"One of the saddest lessons of history is this: If we've been bamboozled long enough, we tend to reject any evidence of the bamboozle. We're no longer interested in finding out the truth. The bamboozle has captured us. It's simply too painful to acknowledge, even to ourselves, that we've been taken. Once you give a charlatan power over you, you almost never get it ba-AHK!" (3) Dr. Aurelius is cut off by the _kris_ slicing through his shoulder. Cruel acid, applied to the blade, burns through his flesh. The blade is yanked from the wound sharply, and the exit is just as gut-wrenching as the entry.

"But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security," (4) Aurelius recites calmly, trying to push through the pain. It only half works. The words fill him with hope, but the burning in his shoulder fills him with despair. The Interrogator has only stabbed him once, not even very creatively at all, but the Doctor knows that it will get worse. Aurelius knows that he will eventually tell the Interrogator everything he desires.

Another wave of pain shoots through him, and Aurelius trembles as the man leans closer. "Names, locations, codes, and plans, Dr. Aurelius. I suggest you start talking. The road to death can be quite painful, you know." The edge of the bloody _kris_ grazes Aurelius' cheek, drawing tiny droplets of blood and setting the nerves on fire. "Let me be your guide."

* * *

Cato stands in front of the washroom sink, cleansing his hands of blood. There is not a speck anywhere else, he _is_ a professional, after all, but his hands are drenched. The water running in the sink bowl bleeds red, the harsh lye soap scrubbing away the mess, just as the technicians were scrubbing away the mess back in Interrogation Room B.

The Interrogation had been a success. It hadn't even been a challenge, unfortunately. Dr. Martin Aurelius had broken quite easily, spilling secrets that the technician monitoring his body chemistry verified as truth.

The Mayor had been very pleased, clapping Cato on the shoulder and affirming, "I knew you wouldn't fail me, my boy."

The door to the washroom slides open and Mrs. Garvis saunters inside. "Hello, Cato."

"Meg," Cato replies, focusing on drying his hands on a rag and not on her.

"How have you been, baby?" she murmurs, her saccharine voice lilting.

Cato sighs, dropping the rag and turning to look at her. He's _oh-so-tempted_, but… "We can't do this anymore, Meg. We're both married now. It was fine before—there wasn't anybody else. But we have responsibilities now."

Meg scoffs. "My _responsibility_ is incapable of making me feel the way you do, Cato. It was horrible." She shivers, and then scrutinizes him. "What? Was your _responsibility_ actually _good_? I heard she was from 12. It must have been all that _practice_."

"Stop it, Meg," Cato sighs, resigned. "I'm not going to do this. Encouraging you in the hallway was wrong. I'm going to be faithful to my wife."

"Ha!" Meg laughs, "You, faithful and monogamous? Why are you denying yourself, Cato?" She brushes forward, all her curves pushed up against him. "You know where to find me," she murmurs, before sauntering out of the washroom.

Cato leans against the sink and sighs deeply. _Well_, he supposes, _his mother could be proud of him now. Score 1 for Self Control_.

His body hums with adrenalin, though, in the aftermath of another _stimulating_ Interrogation. Interrogating had always gotten his blood pumping—that was probably the reason Meg had sought him out afterwards. Their trysts had always been after a successful Interrogation, when he was hopped up on the rush of power and adrenalin.

But that was before. Before Dedication Day, before last night, before _Katniss_.

Cato pulls out his grandfather's old pocket watch and consults the time. Half past five. She'd be home, right?

Well. The Mayor _had_ given him the rest of the day off…

* * *

After Cato leaves for work, Katniss resolves to get out into the forest that backs up to the white house and test out her new bow. She showers and changes into her third and final clean shirt and pair of pants. _Had she only been here for three days? She would have to do the washing sometime today._ As she pulls the shirt over her head, her dark hair gets caught on something. After a slight hassle of getting her hair untangled and her shirt straight, she looks at whatever it was that caused the snag.

It's her mockingjay pin.

Her District Token, the one thing to remember her District by when she's lost in a sea of new faces and desperately missing home.

She runs a finger along the cool metal of the pin and allows herself a few moments of silent longing before shoving the emotion to the back of her mind. It's slightly nippy outside, so Katniss raids Cato's closet and finds one of his jackets, since she had not been allowed to bring her own. It's so large on her that she must roll up the sleeves quite a bit, and even so it hangs almost to her knees. She practically drowns in it, but it's warm.

Katniss slings the quiver of arrows onto her back, the plastic of the quiver noisily swishing against her borrowed jacket. Time for something she actually knows.

She goes quickly to the backyard, and is surprised to see that the fence is not electrified like the one back in District 12. _Well_, Katniss muses sardonically, _this is the nice part of town. The Peacekeepers probably don't have to worry about people going into the forest._

She lifts the wire of the fence and slips through easily. Quickly, she races to the tree line before she is seen by any nosy neighbors. Katniss breathes deeply when she is completely concealed, taking in the woodsy smell, her lungs filling with natural air.

This almost feels like home.

* * *

Katniss returns after spending most of the morning in the woods and even shooting a few rabbits. She decides that tonight she'll prepare a District 12 Specialty for Cato: rabbit meat pie. It's one of her best dishes (she's a hunter; all of her best dishes include meat), and if she scrounges around, Katniss is sure that she will be able to find a few potatoes and maybe some spices.

She has just shed the borrowed jacket, and is cleaning her catch when a chime goes off somewhere in the house.

_Ding Dong._The sound is annoyingly cheerful.

Katniss jumps, completely caught off guard, and then stills, unsure of what to do. She slinks towards the front door since that was the general direction the sound came from. She peeks through the small window by the door.

It's Rya.

Katniss immediately opens the door. "Hello, Rya," she says with a smile. She studies her friend. "Did you hear that sound?"

The other girl smiles and laughs. "Hello, Katniss. That was the doorbell. I rang it from out here to tell you that I had come to visit. I hope this isn't a bad time. Marvel told me where you lived and said that I could visit."

"You shouldn't have to ask your husband to visit a friend," Katniss scowls, indignant on her friend's behalf.

Rya shakes her head. "It's really no problem. I don't mind." She looks around. "Your home is really very nice."

Katniss rolls her eyes. "It's Cato's house. This isn't my _home_. I don't like it here."

"It's still lovely," Rya smiles. They walk into the kitchen, where Katniss had been preparing to begin making her mincemeat pie. "What's that?"

"Rabbit meat pie," Katniss answers simply, "I went hunting today and caught a few rabbits, and thought that I should make Cato a traditional District 12 dish."

Rya smirks. "And you say you don't like it here…"

"Whatever," Katniss mumbles, walking over to the pantry to hide her unruly red cheeks and withdrawing two large potatoes. "How have you been, Rya? Do you like your husband?"

Rya leans against the marble countertop as she answers. "I've been fine. Marvel is very sweet. I suppose it is slightly difficult right now—we are living with his parents, you see. The Housing Office lost his paperwork, or something, and he doesn't have a house of his own right now. Marvel and his father are off at work during the day, and I'm stuck with his mother! That woman is a challenge!"

Katniss laughs. "I'm so sorry! You _will_ get your own house soon, though, right?"

"Lord, I hope so!"

They giggle, Katniss dicing up apples. "So, Katniss, have you met your husband's family?"

Katniss stiffens, "I have. His mother and younger brother seem nice, but his father is absolutely horrible. I feel so sorry for Cato's mother."

"I'm sorry," Rya says awkwardly. She watches Katniss work for a minute, then asks, "Is there anything I can do to help? Marvel's mother seems to believe that he's still her little boy, and cooks and cleans for him. Or she just doesn't trust me to take care of him yet."

"Well…" Katniss murmurs, thinking. She doesn't want to set her friend to work when she's come for a visit, but if Rya _wants_ to help… "I haven't been able to run a load of laundry yet. Do you mind…? I'll save you a slice of pie!"

Rya glances at the array of different spices Katniss has set out (onion, thyme, cloves, sage, salt, and pepper) and at the pile of rabbit meat that's ready to be browned on the stove. "Thank you, but I think I'll pass. Do you, sorry, does _Cato_ have a laundry room?"

Katniss gestures to a small room behind the kitchen. "Through there." Rya goes upstairs to gather the laundry and Katniss continues to cook. She boils water and places the potatoes, peeled and cubed, into the pot. She adds amounts of each spice to the broken up raw rabbit meat and places the pan on the stove to brown. This taken care of, Katniss quickly made and rolled out lengths of pie crust after finding a pie pan. The meat is about half done when Rya comes back downstairs, a basket under her arm.

"I'm sorry for putting you to work," Katniss says, feeling guilty.

Rya laughs. "Don't be! My mother, back in District 11, is a laundress. I'm used to it, and I like to feel useful." She goes into the laundry room.

Katniss gets two glasses of cool water for them, and gives Rya one when she emerges. They sit at the table after Katniss determines that the meat is not quite done. Rya takes a sip and wiggles her eyebrows at her friend. "So… the bed looked particularly… mussed when I went to pick up the laundry."

Katniss's cheeks betray her again. "So? We are married."

Rya giggles like a schoolgirl. "Did you enjoy it? I did," she states boldly.

"Why are we talking about this?" Katniss exclaims, completely mortified.

Rya gasps. "Did you not…"

Katniss hides her warm face behind her dark hair, looking down at her fingers curled tightly around the glass. "We did, and I _did_ enjoy it." She glances up at Rya, who looks expectant. Katniss jumps up to check on the meat, avoiding the question. She pours the water out of the potato pot and mashes the now-soft potatoes. She adds them to the meat/spice mixture and stirs it.

"So?"

"So, what?" Katniss answers, pouring the filling into the pie pan and laying the second pie crust over the top. She binds the two crusts together using her fingers.

"How was it?"

Katniss glances at Rya again, wondering if _this_ was what it felt like to have a girlfriend. A best friend. She surprises herself by giggling softly. "It was amazing."

They giggle together, and it feels… nice.

* * *

Cato arrives home both horny and hungry.

Cato arrives home to both girlish _is that giggling?_ and the smell of something that smells like cooked meat, but different.

As he enters the kitchen the smell becomes stronger and he sees Katniss and another, vaguely familiar girl talking quietly and laughing. They immediately stop when they register his presence.

"Hello, Cato," Katniss says. "This is Rya. I met her on the train. She is Marvel's wife."

Cato nods to her. "It's very nice to meet you, Rya."

"You as well," Rya smiles, before turning to Katniss, "I'd better go. Thank you for having me over. I had a lot of fun."

Katniss smiles hesitantly back. "You're welcome. I enjoyed it as well." Rya pulls Katniss into a hug and extracts a promise of another visit before leaving.

Cato looks at her. There is something different about his wife today. Katniss's eyes are glowing, and she seems more at peace. He notices a small copper pin attached to her blouse, but doesn't comment. Instead he awkwardly asks, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Katniss replies. She decides to elaborate, "I went out hunting today with my new bow and arrows. They were made beautifully. Then Rya came by for a visit." She pauses. "…How about your day?"

"Fine. It was fine. Light day at PW, so I was able to come home early," he says. "What's that smell?"

"Rabbit meat pie. I caught a few rabbits today when I went hunting."

Slightly awkward silence.

Cato bravely steps forward. He's in her personal space now, fingers tracing the mockingjay pinned to her breast. "Can it be reheated?" he murmurs.

Katniss gazes into his dark eyes, a strange thrill rushing through her. She knows what he wants, and she's actually not averse to giving it to him. She leans up and murmurs against his lips, "Yes."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
